bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge Offset
's "special" move list.]] Dodge Offset is an advanced and important Technique in Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 that can be used to dramatically improve Bayonetta's performance in combat. Unlike other Techniques that can be bought at the Gates of Hell, there is no in-game tutorial on how to use Dodge Offset and any information on what it does and how to use it needs to be looked up in the instruction manual or in-game menus. Dodge Offset can be used from the beginning of the game, is automatically unlocked, and cannot be switched off. Usage Dodge Offset is performed by holding down the or while dodging ( ) and, then continuing the combo by releasing the attack button and pressing another button in the sequence after the dodge has been completed. For example, Bayonetta can dodge after the first in a combo by holding down and then pressing the dodge button. Once the dodge is completed, releasing the attack button and following it up with the other two hits of the combo by pressing followed by will allow Bayonetta to finish the combo as if she didn't dodge in the first place. As long as the attack button is held down, the player can interrupt an uncompleted attack with a dodge and still continue with the combo once the dodge is complete. More than one dodge can be performed after another in Dodge Offset, providing the player holds down an attack button throughout all of the dodges. Dodge Offset is best first practiced with either the Handguns, Scarborough Fair or Love Is Blue equipped to both hands and feet. When the attack buttons are held down, Bayonetta will fire the guns after the initial hit and continue to fire them during the dodge, giving visual and audible confirmation that it was held down correctly. Though the other weapons that Bayonetta can possess do not give a visual confirmation. Dodge Offset can be used with them in the same way as her guns. Dodge Offset can also be used with the other main playable characters in either game. Compared to Bayonetta, Jeanne has increased functionality using Dodge Offset as she does not have a limit to the number of times she can dodge, allowing her to more easily keep her combos going. Rosa's Dodge Offset functions in the same way as Bayonetta's, though her guns, do not fire during the dodge due to their decreased shooting speed. Tome of Umbran Arts :"By using to dodge while holding down an attack button, you can offset the current combo and continue it after the dodge. :Example 1: While holding , dodge with , then press , . :Example 2: , then press and hold , dodge with , press and hold , dodge with , then press ." Further Examples * while dodging while dodging * while dodging while dodging * while dodging * while dodging * while dodging while dodging * dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge Category:Techniques Category:Bayonetta Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Witches